Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263 or ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), and extensions of such standards, to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently.
Video compression techniques perform spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video frame or slice may be partitioned into macroblocks. Each macroblock can be further partitioned. Macroblocks in an intra-coded (I) frame or slice are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to neighboring macroblocks. Macroblocks in an inter-coded (P or B) frame or slice may use spatial prediction with respect to neighboring macroblocks in the same frame or slice or temporal prediction with respect to other reference frames.
After video data has been encoded, the video data may be packetized for transmission or storage. The video data may be assembled into a video file conforming to any of a variety of standards, such as the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) base media file format and extensions thereof, such as AVC.
Video and, more generally, data may be delivered in a variety of transport methods. One such method is multimedia broadcast/multicast services (MBMS) or enhanced MBMS (eMBMS) in Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks. MBMS and eMBMS allow the delivery of services of interest to large numbers of subscribers using a single delivery pipe. In particular, server devices may transmit media data to client devices using, e.g., 3GPP, which may include broadcast or multicast delivery via MBMS or eMBMS. Additionally or alternatively, the server device may transmit media data using unicast, e.g., according to Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) or Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH).